


Snuggle

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Tumblr Art, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Some snuggles on the sofa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Sofa 2"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245677) by Caramella270. 



> Check out the art, it is adorbs!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“Victor.” **  
**

Yuuri was tired. Yuuri was a bit sore. Yuuri wanted a nap.

Victor was also tired. But Victor was already sleeping soundly on their sofa.

“Victor,” Yuuri tried again as he dragged his blanket with him.

No response.

 _Screw it_ , Yuuri thought as he padded on over.

Without even a warning - though technically he’d called out to his fiance twice and wasn’t acknowledged so Victor couldn’t complain if he was awakened - Yuuri stretched himself out over Victor’s unconscious form, cuddling into his chest for warmth as he pulled the blanket up and over them both.

A low murmured of, “Ya lyublyu tebya, Vitya,” slipped through his lips.

There was a warm exhale against his head, and Victor’s arms came up and around him before they were both moving until they were laying on their sides.

“Aishiteru, kobuta-chan,” was the mumbled reply.

Yuuri remembered huffing at the nickname, before the comfort and warmth took over, and he fell asleep snuggled against Victor’s chest.

* * *

 

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
